


Orochimaru - One Shots

by FishBaitt



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishBaitt/pseuds/FishBaitt
Summary: !!Slow updates!!I wanted to write for one of my favorite villains on Naruto, and since there's an extreme lack of writing for him on here I thought why not? I'm really bad at updating things and kind of impulsively make stories and never update them so I apologize for that.





	Orochimaru - One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Wondered what it's like to have Orochimaru in our world? Here's how I picture it. 
> 
> This story is inspired by another writer who did a plot extremely similar to this, you should totally check it out: Still Deadly - pdorkaa

You yawned, looking at the clock beside your TV it read 4:30am. You heaved a sigh as your grabbed your remote, you didn't intend to stay up as late as you did but you got so into the movie you were watching. Once pausing it you turned off your TV and headed to your kitchen to put the rest of what you had been drinking in the fridge. After closing the door you head to your bathroom to brush your teeth and get ready for bed. That is until you heard a loud crash come from somewhere in the house, you stood frozen, 'what the fuck was that?!' you thought inwardly not wanting the intruder to hear you. You lived completely alone and your apartment didn't allow animals, and from what you know everything in your apartment was pretty stable so it couldn't have been something just falling on it's own. So the possible answers you came up with is: Ghost or intruder or both. All answers were scary, you didn't want some crazy robber in your house nor did you want some ghost haunting you or a crazy ghost robber! Oh god what were you going to do? You inwardly scolded yourself for leaving your phone in your room, you could've called the police, and you didn't have a home phone. 

You quickly turned the light in your bathroom off and used the nightlight in there as a substitute, scanning the counter top and other surfaces for any object you could use to hit what ever was lurking around your house. As you looked around quietly you could here other things dropping to the floor and footsteps above you, slight groaning as well. You hoped that who or whatever it was wasn't breaking anything you actually cherished or wasn't replaceable. You opened the tiny doors below the sink and searched through your things, finding one of your old paddle brushes and a longish pare of scissors for hair. You slowly opened the door to your bathroom and scanned around to make sure nobody was near before walking out. 

You slowly stepped out and closed the bathroom door behind you, you heard another crash and the sound of hissing, it was almost similar to a snake. You raised an eyebrow wondering if it could actually be a snake, you quickly shoot that thought away though thinking it was ridiculous for a snake to be in your house, that and you _did_ hear footsteps and the last time you checked snakes do not have feet. 

You made your way to your kitchen, hoping to trade out what you had for a knife. You scanned your area thoroughly, making sure there were no other intruders lurking around. When you finally made it to the kitchen you left off the light and tip toed towards the drawer that held your knives and picked up the biggest one out of the others and made your way up the stairs where the noises were coming from. You avoided any spots where the stairs creaked. As you got to the top you could see your door was open and the light was still on, just as you left it. You noticed someone was walking around in your room, they seemed to be examining everything, paying extra attention to your Naruto merch. That's when something came to you; how the hell was someone in your apartment without you noticing?! You were downstairs all day so how did they get into your house?! 

Your eyes widened at the thought of this person camping out in your apartment, but where? The attic, it was like a crawlspace! 'Oh my god how did they stay in that tiny place for this long?!' You became increasingly more nervous as your thoughts raced with possibilities of how this person got into your apartment, when and where they stayed. 

As you got to a spot where you could see the person fully you noticed some things about them, such as the very long black air and the bits of clothes you could see. You could also hear rapid breathing, almost like they just ran a marathon. You raised an eyebrow 'how are they this warn out if they've been hiding in my apartment?' the person finally turned to look at the posters next to your queen sized bed, which was pushed against the wall to make room for everything else. You noticed how their hair seemed to flow beautifully with every move they made, it looked really soft. You eyes widened as you quickly shook your head 'what the hell are you thinking?! This person is robbing your house!'. 

The strange thing though was that you felt you recognized this person for some reason, you didn't understand the feeling at all, but it was there. 

After about five minutes of staring at the posters above and around your bed the person turned to the side to examine your Rock Lee figurine. You let out a small gasp, covering your mouth quickly before the person heard, your eyes widened to the point you thought your eyes could pop out. 'This is impossible... No fucking way...' You squinted your eyes at the person, your heart beating rapidly. Now you really hoped you were hidden well by the railing of your stairs and the carpet of the second floor, because if not you were for sure dead. You couldn't believe your eyes as you watched one of the most feared villains in Naruto walk around your room.

Orochimaru...

You tried to go through every possible explanation of how your eyes could be tricking your right now. There was no possible way for Orochimaru to be walking around, scanning every single thing in your room right now. It was impossible, he doesn't even exist! He's a fictional character for crying out loud! 

Your mind was racing so wildly you didn't even notice the knife in your hand slip from your grip and down the wooden stairs, the loud noises of it tumbling to the bottom echoing through the stairway. You quickly glanced at your hand and swore quietly, just as quickly you looked back up to where _he_ was only to see that he was no longer there. You looked around the places you could see on the upper level on your apartment and didn't see any trace of him "Oh god this is so bad!..." you muttered to yourself frantically. 

"What is?" You heard a dangerous voice say from behind you. 

You quickly turned around, coming face to face with the man himself. He quickly pinned you against the wall to the stairs, the rail digging into your lower back leaving your groaning from the slight pain. You looked into his golden eyes, terrified. 'Oh god this is real. What the fuck?! Am I dreaming?!' Your eyes were wide and you were breathing heavily, what was he going to do to you? 

"Were am I? Who are you?" He asked with a cold voice, there was anger flaring in his eyes. If he was able to use chakra in your world you were screwed for sure. You looked him over quickly and noticed he was paler than usual and his breathing was shallow and quick. There was blood over where his heart was; if he has one that is, and on his leg. Both places were soaked through with blood, and a lot of it. You where torn between being scared of him or for him, as stupid as it sounds. "Answer me child!" He pushed into your shoulder harder with his strong hand, making you wince. 

You forgot he even asked you anything, "Uh- I'm (Y/n), and you're- well you're in my apartment." You answered shakily, your voice trembling in fear along with the rest of your body. 

His eyes flashed with something you were unable to read before it returned to anger. "Your apartment?" He paused before muttering something to himself, something along the line of "It must've been the jutsu I used. I don't understand I thought I used it correctly." 

Once he was done muttering to himself he looked over you quickly, looking back into your eyes. You were scared for your life, never would you have thought your life would be taken by Orochimaru. 

Suddenly though his eyes turned back into his head and he collapsed against you, you tried to hold him from falling down the stairs but he was heavier than you thought he would be. You looked down at him with a surprised but concerned look. Moving his hair from his face you noticed he was starting to sweat a little, "Fuck, blood loss." You swore in realization. As quickly and carefully as you could you brought him up the stairs and to your room, setting his body down on your bed. You quickly ran off into the bathroom upstairs looking for your first-aid kit you bought not too long after moving into the building and ran back to your room after finding it in the cabinet above your sink. You got the gauze pads out and something to keep the wounds from getting infections and a wet soft rag to clean the blood around the wounds. You hesitantly reached towards his clothes scared to take them off, but soon you remembered what was going on and did what you needed quickly. You noticed the chest wound first, smaller cuts around his chest and arms, you hissed at the sight and quickly stripped him from the rest of his clothes besides his underwear, then you quickly got to work on the wounds he had. 

 

-

 

About thirty minutes later you had every wound cleaned and patched up, you sighed and wiped the sweat from you neck. That was when you realized the situation at hand; Orochimaru was in your apartment, passed out from blood loss and you just saved him from bleeding out. What the hell is happening? Why were you helping such a monstrous person? Favorite villain or not, he still killed and manipulated so many people. What has gotten into you...

You then remembered that his clothes were soaked in blood and should be cleaned, you sighed and shook your head at the thought of you actually helping such an evil person. 

You threw his clothes into the washing machine and turned it on, letting his clothes clean. You walked back up to your room and looked through your closet and drawers until you found clothes that would most likely fit him. You sighed thanking yourself for not picking out Naruto related things by accident. 

After putting the clothing on him carefully you went back down stairs to fix yourself some (coffee/tea/other). Tonight was going to be long. After your drink was made you walked back upstairs to get Orochimaru a blanket, you didn't want him to get cold or anything. Once you covered him up you looked at everything he knocked off your shelves, some books a few pictures and two Naruto related things. You were seriously considering taking everything related to his world out of your room, but there was honestly no point, He had most likely already looked at everything you had on display. You sighed to yourself for the fifth time that night, feeling your eyes droop a little but you quickly shook it off, you couldn't fall asleep now. Not with the possibility of him waking up and killing you or something. 

You sat down on your computer chair and looked over at him, you wondered how he passed out on your staircase from losing blood and not all those other times he was in incredible fights with people, almost acting like he had no scratch on his body. Maybe things were different in your world? Maybe the people in Naruto's universe could take pain easier than the people in your world? You found that strange but it was the only answer to it you could think up right now. 

You sat in your computer chair, looking over him for a little while until you finally turned to your computer. You searched for hours about wound care and what proper things you would need for it, sipping away at your second mug of drink. Finally after a while of looking up different things, trying to find answers for your mysterious guest, you gave up and went to YouTube. Trying to find any way to keep you awake. Glancing at the clock you noticed it was already 6am, "Jeez time flew by." You muttered to yourself. 

You caught yourself up on all the YouTube videos you missed, almost forgetting the person laying only a few feet away from you. That was until you got out of your chair and glanced at your bed, gasping and feeling your heart jump, "Fuck I forgot he was here." You said clutching your heart. You made your way down stairs and washed out your mug and set it in the sink. You looked through your cabinets in search of food, unfortunately you found nothing you wanted. 

**(You can totally skip this part if you want. This is literally me teaching you all how to make homemade french toast, it's really good and fast and easy to make. Enjoy <3.) **

You grabbed the bag of bread and opened it, grabbing two eggs from the fridge and setting them down on the counter beside the two slices of bread, you opened the fridge again to grab the milk and closed it. You searched through the cabinets next to your stove light, looking for the cinnamon you hoped you had. Once you found what you needed you closed the cabinet and went back to your other ingredients, you grabbed a bowl from the cabinet next to you and sat it down on top the napkin you placed down. You cracked both eggs into the bowl and poured the milk in as well, after that you put in the preferred amount of cinnamon. After adding everything you needed into the bowl you stirred it all until it they were all mixed together. You grabbed a flat pan from the cabinet right next to the stove and got a spatula from the above drawer, you placed the pan onto the stove eye and turned it on, you also sprayed the pan. You grabbed one of the slices of bread and dipped it making sure that it was soaked good enough in the mix before flipping the now soggy piece of bread onto the other side and pushing it into the mix so all side of it gets covered as well. You carefully placed the slice onto the heated pan and did the same to the other slice of bread. You flipped both slices every few seconds to see if they were cooked to your liking. Once they were officially done, you scooped them off the hot pan and onto a plate. You turned the stove off and poured some syrup in a tiny bowl and brought the bowl and plate back up to your room after grabbing a drink from the fridge.

Once your reached your room you didn't notice Orochimaru glancing at you with squinted eyes, not until you set down your drink and food and turned around to check on him. 

You let out a small gasp and your heart started to beat rapidly. You weren't expecting him to be awake so early, "How are you feeling?" You asked nervously, hoping he doesn't lunge from the bed and kill you. 

"Strange." He said slowly sitting up, groaning from the pain of his wounds. Once he was sat up against your wall he let out a few small coughs. You offered him the water you put on your nightstand after patching him up. He hesitantly took it with a glare, taking a small sip of it. "What am I wearing?" He asked after noticing his new clothes.

You rubbed the back of your neck nervously before explaining, "Well, blood got all over your other clothes so I put them in the wash after cleaning you up. After doing that I searched through my room looking for old clothes that didn't fit anymore and put those on you. You clothes should be done drying in a little bit." You grabbed your phone from your nightstand and looked at the time, 7am. You sighed and went to your desk, grabbing the plate of french toast and held it out to him, "You should also eat. I know my food probably won't meet your standers right now but it's all I have right now." You said.

He glared at the plate but took it anyways, "What is this?" He asked, picking up one of the pieces and the bowl of syrup, examining both items.

"It's called french toast, and the stuff in the bowl is what you dip it in, it's called syrup. You don't have to eat it with that though if you don't want to." You explained.

You then noticed how he tucked a piece of his hair behind his hair so it wasn't in his face. You couldn't deny that he was indeed beautiful very beautiful. You went over to your closet and picked out clothes to wear, heading to your bathroom with a towel in hand as well, telling him you were going to take a shower and not to move from the bed. 

Of course you didn't expect him to listen to you, but surprisingly enough when you got out of the shower and went to your room you noticed he was still in the bed. An empty plate took the empty space left on your nightstand as well. You smiled to yourself and took the dirty dished down to the kitchen to clean and put in the dishwasher. You walked back to your room once again and noticed Orochimaru was looking at the posters next to your bed. He had a confused look on his face as his eyes followed every detail. Seeing this made your remember the small bits of merch of the man himself you had in random places. You face flushed and you quickly grabbed those things and hid them, hoping he didn't see them this morning. 

You looked back over at him and gave him a sheepish smile, pretending nothing happened. 

"Where exactly am I?" He asked, confusion evident in his voice. You sighed while sitting in your computer chair.

You thought of ways to tell him he was a fictional character in a show, there was no way to break it to him easily. "Well. You spoke about your jutsu not working properly before passing out, so I'm guessing somehow you zapped yourself here in a world where you're meant to be a fictional character." You watched his eyes flash with something.

"Fictional? Interesting. I've thought about this possibility before but never did I think it would actually happen. It explains all of these things you have around your room, all the strange smaller versions of people I've fought." 

You let out a puff of small laughter and turned around to your computer once again lifting your drink to your lips

"I mean when I ssaw the littler versionsss of myssself I thought you were some kind of sstalker or ssomething of that sssort." You finished what he was saying with a small sigh.

You choked on your drink, coughing on the liquid as you turned to him with wide eyes. He had a smirk on his face, 'that bastard.' You glared at him from your seat. 

"Are you a fan of me?" He asked in a dark tone, smirk widening. 

"Fuck- off." You choked out. Taking a gulp from your drink once again. You heard a small chuckle come from the man on your bed. 

"Sssuch harsh language." 

After your choking fit you looked back up at him, seeing his smirk settle to a small satisfied grin. This was going to be a pain in the ass to deal with. 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly might make this into a separate fic. I've always loved this AU, so I might do something with it.


End file.
